A gyroscope is a device which may be used for measuring rotation rate. Gyroscopes are sometimes included in electronic devices, such as handheld electronic devices, in order to provide information about the orientation of such electronic devices. Such orientation information allows the electronic device to know information about its own physical position. For example, the gyroscope may allow for recognition of movement within a three dimensional space. The electronic device may use such orientation information as an input signal. That is, the electronic device may be operated in a mode in which gyroscope measurements affect the operation of the electronic device.
Gyroscope readings may be useful for determining an estimate of the orientation of an electronic device. Orientation estimates which are determined based on gyroscope readings are particularly accurate when the electronic device is rotating slowly. However, when an electronic device begins to rotate quickly, orientation estimates which are determined based on gyroscope readings may become more inaccurate since the gyroscope may be unable to determine an accurate measure of the speed of rotation if the electronic device rotates too quickly. That is, the electronic device may be rotated at a speed which is beyond the gyroscope's measurement capabilities. At such a point, the gyroscope may become saturated and may output gyroscope readings which do not accurately reflect the rotation of the electronic device.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.